1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an air purification system and method of use and, in particular, to an air purification system and method of use that involves a treatment solution that contains at least one biological agent.
2. Related Art
Many industrial and commercial operations generate gaseous streams containing chemical contaminants, particulate contaminants, or both. Such gaseous streams may be regulated and, in some instances, require treatment or purification before discharge to the atmosphere.
Generally, contaminated streams are vented through stainless-steel ducts and discharged to the atmosphere. Because the contaminated streams may be flammable, malodorous, or toxic, they are typically vented away from areas in which people work or congregate. In some instances, the stream may be filtered or treated before discharge. Such filtration may remove contaminants, but may not remove offensive odors and may accumulate dangerous and flammable materials. In addition, exhaust ducts may be quite large or bulky, which restricts their placement in many buildings. Thus, the placement of duct work is often restricted or limited by the use or construction of the buildings in which they are placed.
Some types of contaminated streams that require treatment include those from cooking and food preparation, which may be laden with grease, particulate matter, and combinations thereof. Contaminated streams from many industrial operations require treatment as well, for hygienic and regulatory reasons. A significant problem associated with such contaminated streams is the build-up of grease in the treatment system, the venting system, or both. Grease build-up is known to result in offensive odors, vermin infestation, and in some instances, fire. In addition, grease build-up on any surface makes such surfaces very slippery. Thus, when grease build-up is present on a walking surface, accidents to personnel may occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,341 issued on Feb. 13, 1990, to Csabai, discloses a fume purification system used in conjunction with food cooking equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,744 issued on Nov. 2, 1971, to Jensen, discloses an air cleansing system for cooking ranges.
The prior art does not suggest the need for an exhaust system that can be easily moved around or that can be easily moved through or into narrow or confined spaces, such as a compact system, or a modular system.
xe2x80x9cStreamxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccontaminated stream,xe2x80x9d are used interchangeably herein to mean any gaseous stream, from any source, that includes contaminants that are digestible by certain non-pathogenic bacteria. In many instances, such contaminated streams includes a substantial amount of air.
xe2x80x9cContaminant,xe2x80x9d as used herein, includes, but is not limited to, organic and inorganic chemical contaminants, particulate contaminants, and combinations thereof.
xe2x80x9cWaste products,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means the elimination products that are produced as a result of the chemical transformations occurring in an organism from the time a nutrient substance enters it until it has been utilized and eliminated by the metabolism of contaminants.
xe2x80x9cBiological agent,xe2x80x9d as used herein, includes, but is not limited to, certain non-pathogenic bacterial species.
xe2x80x9cPurified stream,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means the gaseous stream discharged from the system of the invention, from which a substantial amount of contaminants have been removed.
xe2x80x9cSubstantial,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means at least 10 percent.
xe2x80x9cNon-pathogenic,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means any bacteria that is not disease causing.
xe2x80x9cTreatment solution,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means a solution that includes at least one non-pathogenic bacteria.
xe2x80x9cDigestion,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refer to the physiological processes involved in the assimilation of nutrients from ingested foods by an animal organism.
xe2x80x9cOleophilicxe2x80x9d as used herein means any material that has a high affinity for oil. One example of such a material is polyethylene.
xe2x80x9cLipidxe2x80x9d as used herein means any fat, fat-derived material, and combinations thereof. Examples of lipids include fats, oils, grease, and combinations thereof. Such materials typically have molecules having at least 6 carbon atoms.
xe2x80x9cAdsorbentxe2x80x9d as used herein means a substance which has the ability to condense or hold molecules of other substances on its surface. Activated carbon, activated alumina, and silica gel are examples.
xe2x80x9cModular,xe2x80x9d as used herein, means constructed in parts that can be assembled and disassembled.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for purifying contaminated streams. The system of the invention is preferably formed of relatively light-weight and durable materials to allow it to be easily installed and moved from one location to another. In some embodiments, the system is sized and/or configured so as to allow fitment through and into narrow, confined spaces. In other embodiments, the system is sized and/or configured so as to be modular, allowing the system to be transported in a disassembled fashion, assembled at or near the point of installation, and disassembled, if necessary or desired, without destroying the components. Such a system may be transported to other locations for assembly and re-use. Such a system is desirable, for example, in buildings that have limited or narrow access ways into the interior, which is typical in older buildings and urban environments.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for purifying contaminated streams. One embodiment of the invention is directed to a system that includes an inlet for receiving a contaminated stream and an outlet for discharging a purified stream. A chamber is fluidly connected to and disposed between the inlet and the outlet. A source of non-pathogenic bacteria is fluidly connected to the chamber, and a condenser is disposed between the chamber and the outlet.
Another embodiment of the invention is directed to an air purification system having an inlet at an inlet end for receiving a contaminated stream and an outlet at an outlet end for discharging a purified stream. A chamber is fluidly connected to and disposed between the inlet and the outlet. The chamber further includes an adsorbent filtration media, a source of non-pathogenic bacteria, and a source of alkalinity. A first plurality of misters is disposed within the chamber above the filtration media and fluidly connected to the source of non-pathogenic bacteria and to the source of alkalinity. A condenser is fluidly connected downstream of the chamber and upstream of the outlet.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to a method of purifying a contaminated gas. A continuous gaseous stream and a treatment solution that includes a biological agent are provided. The contaminated stream is purified by treating the contaminated stream with the treatment solution to substantially remove the contaminants therefrom. The purified gas is discharged to the atmosphere.